The Gravity of Love
by Adhara Phoenix
Summary: Before the last battle takes place, Petra and Dink meet in Eros... This is my first fic written on English, that's why it's so short :)


**The Gravity of Love**

****

Autora: Adhara Phoenix  
E-mail: adhara@arctica.cjb.net   
Categoría: Romance   
Subcategoría: Ciencia Ficción  
Rating: Apta  
Spoilers: El Juego de Ender  
DISCLAIMER: Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por Orson Scott Card, utilizados sin ánimo de lucro. 

* * *

- I was starting to miss ingravity.  
  
Petra got rid of her uniform as entering the ingravity chamber. From his place in the center, Dink looked under him and gave her a surprised sight as she ascended.  
  
- What are you doing here? - Petra floated silently, like swimming, until her impulse ended exactly in front Dink. - Great jump. Now, what are you doing here?  
  
- I followed you - answered slowly. She looked around and relocated herself. Now, Dink was under her and the door that she just entered through was part of the lateral walls. It was more confortable, like she was lying on a bed made of air. Now they floated slowly towards the opposite door.  
  
- You shouldn't. This chamber wasn't supposed to be known, Petra. As your superior...  
  
- What? It's been half a year since you are not my superior. In fact, you've never been it directly - Petra laughed without fun  
  
- You're lucky. If I had been, you'd been **fired**, you stupid girl - but he smiled too for the first time. She nodded.  
  
- Don't play that _macho_ with me, Mr Meekers. If I had my weapon, you'd be frozen like a shrimp.  
  
Silence came between them and floated for minutes around, mixing with ingravity. The chamber wasn't as big as Battle School's one but, since it wasn't supposed to even exist in Eros, it had been a nice surprise for them both to find it. Though maybe too late. Dink sighed and opened his eyes.  
  
- How do you know it's been half a year?  
  
- Counted it  
  
- Maybe Eros' out of Earth calendar  
  
- Never mind. When I come back... if we come back, someday, and they're living in a different day... well, it won't be big deal.  
  
Silence again, while the possibility of not coming back engaged them in a circle of fear. They knew what each other was thinking. They were the older among the children, almost teenagers, and for many years had been taught not to have fear that now it had become unbearable.  
  
- Is it really a game? - asked Petra. But Dink didn't want to think about that  
  
- I used to play basketball with my brother. Here you can't. No ball, no baskets. Not even trash cans.  
  
- I played with my brothers. War games. I always killed them because... I was the best. What about that? You saw what happened to me. You saw how I broke down. I miss my guns, guns are nothing against bugs. It isn't a game but the fucking reality. Or it'll be. I don't know. And I'm not even really important.  
  
Not Petra nor Dink had ever cried in an ingravity chamber and though they knew perfectly how the liquids behave in such condition, looked at the lonely tear fascinated. It seemed first to separate from Petra's eye and float towards Dink like a changing little diamond. It was beautiful somehow.  
  
- We are all breaking down, Petra.  
  
- Doesn't seem. Look Bean. He thinks we don't notice but for god's sake, I do. He's the best. Do you know why he's here, don't ya ? To replace Ender. Because they're ending with Ender like squeezing out an orange.  
  
- Do you love him?  
  
- What?  
  
- Ender  
  
- I love him. 'Cause he'll save us. He could save Earth and even create a religion if he wanted because he's like... You know. You ask him to refill a water jar in the dining-room and he'll fill two because "Someone could need it later". But they're crashing him.  
  
Dink took her hand and rolled over her.   
  
- Now you're falling over me - smiled Petra.  
  
- No, I got you over me  
  
- I don't think we could love like adults. We're children yet.  
  
- Not us. We've grown up  
  
- Maybe your head, not me  
  
- Well, your breasts did  
  
They both laughed out loud. Dink came near her and kissed briefly her lips, as they reached the wall.  
  
- Ready to play?  
  
The door opened and they landed on one of the corridors. Petra nodded.  
  
- Our last game


End file.
